Banjo the Woodpile Cat (TV series)
Banjo the Woodpile Cat, also known as The New Adventures of Banjo the Woodpile Cat, is an upcoming TV series based on the film. Coming soon in 2020's. (Any ideas about the channel, Netflix, or something) Synopsis Taking place in post-war 1945, after the events of Banjo the Woodpile Cat, this show follows the traditional slice-of-life sitcom story of Banjo, his family, friends, and neighbors. Characters Main Characters Banjo's Family * Kath Soucie as Banjo * E.G. Daily and Nancy Cartwright as Emily and Jean (Banjo’s Sisters) * Charity James as Amber (Banjo’s Mother * Dan Gilvezan as Rusty (Banjo’s Dad) * (TBA) as Tundra, a Himalayan Cat * (TBA as Brinley Banjo's Neighbors * (TBA) as Crazy Legs * Monie Mon as Zazu * (TBA) as Basin, a Siamese Cat and Tundra’s Gentle Father. * (TBA) as Frazil, a Persian Cat and Tundra’s Haughty Mother * (TBA) as Scrawny, A Maine Coon kitten, and Emily's love interest * (TBA) as Walnut, a Burmese Kitten, And Jean’s love interest. * (TBA) as Sienna, A Maine Coon Cat and Scrawny's Mother * (TBA) as Harrison, A Maine Coon Cat and Scrawny's Father. A Wayfarer, until He and Sienna reunited with Their son, Scrawny. * (TBA) as Pontus, A Burmese Cat and Walnut’s Father. * (TBA) as Chamoisee, A Burmese Cat and Walnut’s Mother. Guest * Ann Beasley as Macy the White Mouse Episodes Season 1 # Soldier of Misfortune/It's in the Stars - Banjo pretends that he’s a soldier in the Great War, which is making his family uneasy... / Rusty tells His kittens about the Felis Constellation And Banjo And His Sisters dream of space travel. # Cold Snap/Climbing a Molehill - during a cold winter night without electricity, Banjo And His Sisters try to find a warm spot in town. / The Kittens have fun climbing molehills, as Their parents look for a gopher, who is eating the crops. # Camp win them All - Basin, thinking Banjo and His sisters aren't having enough fun with Their father, takes them all to a campsite for some father/child bonding. # How Rusty and Amber Met - Banjo asks Rusty and Amber on how they first met, as He and his sisters listen. # The Maltese Kitten - Banjo daydreams that he is in a film noir after listening to a mystery drama. # Of Mice and Banjo - Banjo befriends a little white mouse and tries to hide her from his father. # Banjo's Wedding Day - Brinley declares to marry Banjo much to Amber's disdain and Rusty's confusion. # Berry Interesting - Banjo and his sisters gather blueberries, but they have to avoid the hornets. # A Star is born - A Cat food company recruits Scrawny and Banjo for their commercials. # Take Meow to the Ballgame - Banjo attends a ball game at an elementary school. # Whiskers the Cat Burglar - The kittens try to solve a mysterious string of stolen cat toys. # Tall Grass is Bad Grass - Banjo and his sisters try to avoid the hazards in the tall grass, while trying to get to the barn. # Hold the Bone - Banjo digs up what looks like a bone from a dinosaur, and the dogs in the neighborhood want it! Season 2 #Carnival Chaos - Banjo brings Emily and Jean to the Town Fair, and when Tundra comes to the fair as well... #Easel as Pie - Banjo mistakes a painting of a pie as the real thing and tries to make a recreation of the artwork. # The Cat Dog - Banjo meets a puppy who thinks he's a cat. #Can’t Teach an Old Cat New Tricks - A Circus Owner kidnaps Rusty, so, Amber and the kittens try to rescue Him. #The Missing Cat - During a camping trip, Banjo gets lost in the forest. #Caws and Effect - An overworked Rusty asks Banjo and the kittens to help keep the crows away. #Back-Stage Banjo - Banjo wanders off to a stage play and is accidentally casted as a protagonist of the play. #Down and Trout - Banjo watches for rainbows, thinking a rainbow trout will come, if spotted. #Kitten of the Year - Banjo competes with the other kittens in town for a special award. #Nighty Nightmare - Tundra has a horrifying dream where she is all alone in the farm, so Banjo and his sisters help her get over it. #Guess Who's Meowing for Dinner - A soft-hearted Maine Coon Kitten falls for Emily, but Banjo and Rusty become overprotective and try to tell Emily that He’s not to be Her future husband. #Claw and Order - Banjo And His Sisters try to avoid a dog to keep their claws intact. #Banjo in New Orleans - Banjo’s Family visit a relative in New Orleans, where they learn that the relative’s owner has His own bakery! (Itchy The Dachshund makes a cameo appearance) Season 3 # Puffed-up Kitten - After a mishap at a cat grooming place, Jean’s fur becomes puffy as a Persian's, and gets the unintended attention of a Burmese Kitten named Walnut. # Banjo’s Neck-Bitten Sisters - Banjo tries to avoid Emily and Jean when they are bitten by mosquitoes, when he thinks they were bitten by a vampire. # Farm Fever - Banjo's parents come down with a flu. # Bad Luck Banjo - Banjo becomes superstitious after walking under a ladder. # The Good, the Bad, and the Banjo - Banjo imagines that he's a sheriff of a Western town. # Runaway Rabbits - Two mistreated rabbits escape an abusive magician and hide in the farm. # Waking Aches - Banjo, after watching for intruders all night tries to sleep, but his sisters won’t let him. # Hummingbird of Happiness - Banjo and his sisters search for a hummingbird, which they think will bring happiness, after hearing one of Amber’s fairy tales. # Race Around Payson - The Cats and Dogs arrange a town-wide race, where the Winner gets a special award, but the winner might not be who you think! # Skunk in the Barn - Banjo and His family tries to find some way to remove a skunk from the barn, who refuses to leave. # Quench for Quartet Season 4 # The Starving Coyote Pup - Banjo tries to convince a Coyote pup that there are better things to eat than His owner’s Chickens. # Claws and Paws - Banjo and his kittens are # Squirrelled Away - # Catwalk - # Snake in the Grass - # Big Cats - # (?) # Category:Upcoming Category:Upcoming television series Category:Adventure Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Television series based on films Category:Animation Category:Animated sitcoms Category:Sitcom Category:Slice of life Category:Slice of Life